In many cases, indoor spaces must be monitored for the occurrence of specific conditions and, when such conditions are detected, a warning must be issued. By way of example but not limitation, it can be desirable to monitor temperature within an interior space, and/or to monitor for the presence or absence of utility power voltage, etc.